Tipo Certo de Garoto Errado
by Hyuuga-Graay
Summary: O que aconteceria de Ino escrevesse seus sentimentos em um diário e ele fosse para nas mãos da única pessoa que não poderia? PÉSSIMO Summary mas por favor leiam *o* U/A


Mais um dia no colégio mais caro do país. Muitos ali dentro eram filhos de empresários, políticos, pessoas importantes. Não que ela não fosse, afinal seu pai era dono de uma enorme corporação, o que, sem dúvida, tinha muitos benefícios mas muita gente a via como uma garota fútil.

Ali estava ele, sentado no muro com a calça rasgada, coturno e uma camiseta qualquer, com o fone de ouvido escutando qualquer rock pesado. Não entendia como ele, herdeiro de uma corporação maior que a do seu pai conseguia andar assim. Lembrava-se perfeitamente que há cinco anos ele fora um dos que a odiava por achá-la superficial e ela o achava burro, mal educado, conquistador barato, já que a grande maioria das meninas dava em cima dele. Até que um dia foram obrigados a trabalhar juntos em um projeto com mais 2 meninos e 3 meninas.

O trabalho todo foi feito na casa dele, quando chegou no lugar pensou ter errado o endereço pois a _casa_ tinha quase dez vezes o tamanho da sua. Quando entrou o viu recém saído do banho,sem o cabelo arrepiado e com roupas normais. Naquela tarde percebeu que ele era só mais um julgado pelas aparências.

Assim que a viu, pulou do muro e, sorrindo, a abraçou.

**Alguém pode me explicar o que eu faço****  
><strong>** Pra não me sentir assim****  
><strong>** Eu já comecei a perceber****  
><strong>** O efeito que você tem sobre mim**

Ino: Bom dia pra você também!

Gaara: Parece que a Bárbie está de bom humor hoje! Que pena, parece que vou ter que me esforçar mais pra te tirar do sério...

Ino: Baka! – disse e deu um soco leve no braço dele

Gaara se voltou para o muro e pegou suas coisas pouco antes do sinal tocar. A olhou e pegou as coisas dela, o que a deixou confusa.

Gaara: A Bárbie pode quebrar a unha carregando essas coisas _tão_ pesadas! – dito isso riu e, logo após se virou caminhando para sala

**Meu coração começa a disparar****  
><strong>** Será que eu tô pirando ou você quer me provocar?****  
><strong>** Você me olha e eu começo a rir****  
><strong>** Quando o melhor que eu faço é fugir**

Gaara: Oe Ino, o sinal já bateu, dá pra você parar de me encarar e andar?

Ino: Hã?... Ah ta, já to indo! – sorriu sem graça e correu para alcançá-lo

**Então me diz o que eu faço****  
><strong>** Pra tentar te esquecer****  
><strong>** Eu nem sei o que eu gosto****  
><strong>** Tanto,tanto em você**

As aulas estavam passando rápido! Não que ela estivesse prestando atenção nelas, estava apenas pensando, até que notou Gaara a olhando. Olhou na direção em que ela estava. "Meu Deus como ele pode ter um sorriso tão bonito?" pensou e logo desceu para o peito que, apesar da camiseta velha, quase rasgada e extremamente larga, dava pra notar que era muito 'desenvolvido', segundo as meninas da sala.

Ele escreveu alguma coisa no papel e lançou para ela, que assim que abriu ficou vermelha. No pequeno pedaço de papel, onde haviam desenhos de caveiras estava escrito, na caligrafia perfeita que reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo:

"_É tão difícil assim prestar a atenção na aula? O professor já te fez várias perguntas e se não fosse eu você seria negativada... Ta me devendo uma! Sorveteria depois das aulas? Ou prefere matar as duas últimas? _

_PS: Pára de me olhar, to ficando sem graça já!"_

O olhou pela última vez, e _tentou _prestar atenção na aula,mas seus pensamentos estavam em outra coisa...

**Seu sorriso ou seu jeitinho****  
><strong>** De tentar me irritar****  
><strong>** Se tiver uma maneira vou tentar evitar****  
><strong>** Eu juro eu faço tudo para eu não me apaixonar**

Por mais que tentasse não conseguia parar de pensar, até que último sinal tocou. Tinha respondido o bilhete com apenas um "... Depois das aulas ..." e quando passou pela porta sentiu uma mão em sua cintura a puxando para trás e, ao mesmo tempo, a virando de frente para a pessoa e, o cheiro do perfume DELE lhe pareceu absurdamente próximo, como conseqüência fechou os olhos. Quando quase podia sentir outro corpo chocando-se contra o seu abriu lentamente os olhos.

Gaara: Se eu fosse um aproveitador você estaria perdida!

Ino: Pra mim você é um aproveitador.

Gaara soltou a cintura de Ino e a segurou pela mão, caminhando a passos lentos em direção a sorveteira.

Ino: Oe Gaara, as pessoas já comentam sobre nós.. er... você sabe! Da pra me soltar?

Gaara: Ah, é mesmo, esqueci que a Bárbie ainda quer uma chance com o senhor popular e andar com um garoto como eu estragaria isso! – disse e soltou a mão dela olhando-a e depois sorrindo.

Por instantes passou pela sua cabeça que ele estivesse com ciúmes de Sasuke, mas seria impossível, não é?

**Será que são mesmo reais****  
><strong>** Os sinais que eu percebi?****  
><strong>** Talvez eu esteja me iludindo****  
><strong>** E você não esteja nem ai**

Gaçonete: Olá queridos. O que o casal vai querer?

Gaara: Casal? Só se for de amigos!

Garçonete: Ah, desculpa. É que vocês ficam tão bonitos juntos que achei qu-

Ino: Chocolate.

Gaara e a garçonete não entenderam.

Ino: O meu é de chocolate e o seu?

Gaara: ...Menta!

Garçonete: Tudo bem! Já trago.

Tinha que concordar com a garçonete, realmente faziam um casal bonito!

**Mesmo assim eu continuo a imaginar****  
><strong>** Eu e você pra mim parece combinar****  
><strong>** Eu sou a letra e você a melodia****  
><strong>** Com você cantaria todo dia**

Depois do sorvete foram dar uma volta, até pararem num parque onde, do outro lado, estavam uns punks, provavelmente amigos dele. Como imaginou, Gaara pediu licença e foi até eles e, como sabia o quanto a odiavam por ser "patricinha" pegou um pequeno caderno que servia como diário. Em quase todas as páginas haviam anotações, leu rapidamente e riu de algumas até que chegou em uma em especial. A música estava quase completa, pegou uma caneta dourada e escreveu mais uma parte.

**Então me diz o que eu faço  
>Pra tentar te esquecer<br>Eu nem sei o que eu gosto  
>Tanto,tanto em você<strong>

**Seu sorriso ou seu jeitinho  
>De tentar me irritar<br>Se tiver uma maneira vou tentar evitar  
>Eu juro eu faço tudo para eu não me apaixonar<strong>

Olhou para frente e o viu conversando alegremente com seus amigos, notou quando ele pegou um bastão e pareceu ameaçar um outro garoto que a olhava descaradamente mas por nenhum momento parava de sorrir.

Largou o bastão e um dos meninos, o mais escandaloso gritou "Então aposta!". Pelo jeito como se comportava deveria ser Naruto. Gaara apenas negou com a cabeça e, sereno, fez algum comentário.

Algum tempo depois de observá-los Sasuke chegou de carro, então ela desviou o olhar. Ele era realmente bonito mas não superava a beleza intrigante do ruivo. Começou a analizá-lo: era moreno, alto, forte, tinha um ar arrogante, tudo o que Gaara tinha, exceto o sorriso. Olhou novamente para ele e percebeu que o tempo em que olhava para Sasuke não passou despercebido.

Gaara apenas olhou para Naruto voltou a conversar, pareciam estar marcando para sair e pichar alguns muros ou bater em algum playboy metido. Suspirou e voltou a escrever no caderninho.

**Eu já notei que tenho que tomar cuidado****  
><strong>** Porque você é o tipo certo de garoto errado****  
><strong>** É só você aparecer****  
><strong>** Pra eu perder a fala e a confusão acontecer**

**Então me diz o que eu faço  
>Pra tentar te esquecer<br>E me diz porque eu gosto  
>Tanto,tanto de você<strong>

**Foi seu sorriso ou seu jeitinho  
>De tentar me irritar<br>Se tiver uma maneira vou tentar evitar**

**Eu juro eu faço tudo  
>Eu juro eu faço tudo<br>Eu juro eu faço tudo  
>Para eu não me apaixonar<strong>

**Gaara.**

Teminou bem na hora, porque assim que levantou a cabeça o viu se despedindo com um breve aceno, de costas, e caminhando na direção dela. Fechou o caderno, afinal seria um problema se ele lesse e caminharam para a casa dele.

Gaara: Desculpa a demora é que eles não se decidiam!

Ino: Tudo bem!

Gaara: Eu sei que você não gosta quando saio com eles, mas não tem nada demais!

Ino: Eu realmente não gosto, mas não sou sua namorada então... – comentou triste, mas para sua sorte, ele não percebeu.

Gaara: Então, se você quiser ir, sabe o Sasuke vai estar lá e ele disse que te acha muito bonita... – comentou coçando a nuca e depois abrindo a porta de casa.

Ino: Eu ESPERO que você não tenha feita esquema Sabaku!

Gaara: Por que eu faria isso? Mas então, você vai?

Ino: Eu sempre tive curiosidade... Mas seus amigos me odeiam e só vão home-

Gaara: Na verdade eles não te odeiam e vão levar as namoradas, os que te por exemplo. Minha irmã também vai e parece que ela vai levar o namorado então...

Ino: Tudo bem eu vou, me diz quando, o horário e o lugar. – sentou no sofá

Gaara: Não se preocupe eu passo no sua casa! Hoje às 19:00

Ino: O QUE? Mas já são 17:00! Ah droga, vou pra casa me arrumar, até mais! – Deu um beijo na testa dele e saiu andando muito rápido pelas ruas, mas na sua afobação não notou que quando pegou a mochila caiu um pequeno caderninho aberto em uma música.

Gaara: Ah ótimo, agora ela vai em acusar de bisbilhotar! Melhor guardar isso do jeito que está

Mais a noite quando todos já estavam presentes em um rock bar, inclusive Gaara e Ino, a conversa estava animada fazendo piadas de todos os garotos presentes até que chegou a vez de Gaara.

Neji: Lembro que quando eu era extremamente possessivo com a irmã, até que ela começou a namorar o Kabuto, uma semana depois que ele terminou o namoro apareceu todo arrebentado na escola!

Naruto: Eh! E foi aí que a gente chamou ele pra sair! Cara ele era REALMENTE problemático. Graças a Deus a Ino o controla, porque antes eu tinha medo desse cara.

Gaara: Vocês exageram! Aliás o Sasuke tinha mais problemas que eu! E olha agora!

Temari: Que vai ter problemas vão ser as garçonetes daqui se não pararem de dar em cima do meu namorado! – Colocou a mão na coxa do menino e apertou de modo possessivo fuzilando com o olhar as garçonetes. Shikamaru a puxou e a beijou apaixonadamente e depois, se levantaram, sendo seguidos pelos outros casais.

Gaara: Sobramos nós três!

Sasuke: Pois é!

Ino nada disse apenas continuou encarando a mesa.

Gaara pigareou e se levantou com uma desculpa qualquer dando um tapa nas costas de Sasuke e sorrindo para Ino. Levou consigo o caderno e, já que seria acusado de ler, que realmento o fizesse, abriu na parte que o tinha intrigado!

Sasuke: Esse cara é discreto pra caramba!

Ino: Nem me fale.

Sasuke: Sabe eu te acho linda e ficaria com você, SE você quiser

No momento em que ia responder viu Gaara entrando realmente pálido e com uma expressão séria, passou por eles e se sentou no bar.

Sasuke: Acho que já entendi – e se levantou

Gaara lançou um olhar a menina como se a convidasse a segui-lo e se direcionou para os jardins. E ela assim o fez.

Ino: O que deu em você? Entra parecendo um fantasma e depois aquele olhar...

Não se deu ao trabalho de responder a prensou contra a parede e a beijou profundamente, depois de vários minutos se separaram em busca de ar. Ela estava vermelha e mesmo de cabeça baixa dava pra notar a confusão em seu olhar, ele apenas parecia decidido.

Ino: Você me confunde – levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, descendo a mão para o peito do rapaz – mas depois você me explica agora a gente tem que voltar porque ...

Gaara: Por que...?

Ino: ...

Gaara: Quer realmente me esquecer? – sorriu e manteve o olhar sobre o dela

Ino: O-o que?

Gaara a beijou uma última vez apaixonada e demoradamente, depois a soltou e se afastou cerca de meio metro,mas continuou sorrindo.

Gaara: Apenas pare de tentar não se apaixonar, mas concordo, combinamos!

Ino: Da onde você... Meu diário! – sua cara foi de total pânico e desespero

Gaara: Você o deixou cair em casa – entregou o objeto a dona – só não entendo o porque você age assim! Mas não importa, então quer ir embora, por que o povo lá dentro já está bêbado e não quero ninguém dando em cima da minha namorada.

Ino apenas sorriu e entrelaçou as mãos, parecia que os sinais eram reais sim.


End file.
